stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Olympic class starship
Copied from article's talk page: :page (Olympic class starships) is not necessary there already is an Olympic class page and this ship box has been copied to that page so this page shoudl be deleted. --Logan MacLeod 06:27, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::no, this list will be utilized as a template on a few other pages. -- Captain M.K.B. 06:29, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::also naming convention is not to have starship in the name i.e Galaxy class.I don't mean to offend anyone by this but why have a page called Olympic class starship with just a template on it when there already is a Olympic class page with more info and the template. --Logan MacLeod 06:36, 15 December 2006 (UTC) BTW same thing is going on with Galaxy class and Galaxy class starships, although I haven't marked that page for deletion I feel that it is also a superfluous page. --Logan MacLeod 06:42, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :Logan, please learn how templates work -- they are dynamic articles that can change the content of numerous articles by editing one source article. they are a single page that is displayed on numerous other pages. the idea of making the templates more elaborat and less "list-like" was suggested to me by others, its not a crazy new idea i came up with. -- Captain M.K.B. 06:52, 15 December 2006 (UTC) for example * Galaxy class starships * Akira class starships * Daedalus class starships There's nothing wrong with doing this so i'm not sure why you would suggest the be deleted. i just created a great template for TotSF called -- Captain M.K.B. 06:52, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :response posted to mike's talk page in response to message on Logan's talk page: :Mike, I was voicing an opinion. Like I said, I don't mean to offend anyone by it but it is my opinion. If it is beacuse I am misunderstanding something or I am legitimetly wrong than so be it I can understand that and admit when I am wrong, but maybe there is another way to deal with this. maybe the articles could be titled something like Olympic class starships template or something. I suggest this because with one mis-type of adding an "s" they are not getting the page they want. I'm just thinking of our community here on STEUD. If I'm way off base on this then let me know. --Logan MacLeod 06:59, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::If you view the page on its own, you see a list of ships -- no misleading there. it is standard practice on Memory Alpha and other wikis to create a list of things by taking the name of the article it lists items from and making it plural. on Memory Alpha the singular article defines thing it names, the separate article with a plural name lists thing that could be referred to by it. These articles aren't marked as templates because they stand on their own as articles -- listing a specific subject. perhaps we could add an intro to them that states that, if you are really that concerned. ::if some is so stupid that they accidentally type "Galaxy class starships" when they want to read about the "Galaxy class", i guess its really nice that the banner at the top of "Galaxy class starships" links right back to "Galaxy class" -- you'd have to be pretty dumb not to find an article that is one click away. -- Captain M.K.B. 07:00, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::Mike, it seems to me that your taking this awfuly personally. I did not intend this as an attack against you. If that is how you took it then I'm sorry I did not mean it that way. I was simply voicing an opinion as everyone here is free to do and does so on many different topics. To make sure everything is alright I'll go remove the marked for deletion. --Logan MacLeod 07:10, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :I removed it already. I was ready to discuss it with you but the only thing that really ticks me off is that you went ahead and added a deletion template after intiating a discussion but you hadn't waited for my response. made me feel like you didnt care to hear what i had to say. hurt me inside man. when can the hurting stop? -- Captain M.K.B. 07:14, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :Sorry, didn't mean to offend. I hope we're okay. --Logan MacLeod 07:22, 15 December 2006 (UTC)